<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found in the Cold by Kirii_Bunie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242810">Found in the Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie'>Kirii_Bunie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked universe [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Corpses, DID Four, Death, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Protective Shadow, Sick Character, There's a 7-11 right there, Wolfie is a different person from twilight, Zombies, bodies, from a livewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombie Au: Meeting of Four, Twilight and Shadow.</p><p>May not be so canon anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four (Linked Universe) &amp; Shadow Link, Shadow Link &amp; Twilight (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked universe [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found in the Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fic i've written for my zombie au! it was originally a live write so there isn't much editing haha...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>White powder covered the world, hiding the flora, blood and bodies underneath its beautiful cold. The air was frosty and freezing, Making it hard to breathe without being hurt. The walking corpses and other animals receded into dens and abandoned buildings, waiting for warmth to blanket the land once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow carried his brother tightly in his arms, Four being unable to walk due to the flu. He didn't have any medicine or soup to give him so he needed to find someone willing to help or a supermarket of sorts. That, or search the snow (which would be a bad idea considering his small stature causes him to freeze easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sh.. Shade...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow's ears twitched at the sound of his brother's voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? What's up?" He asked without turning to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm cold. It hurts..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know. Just wait a little longer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"nggnnn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the buildings he passed by had large hordes in them. He could enter and try to stay silent but it'd be too risky. He needed a place that was at least almost empty. Like, one or two zombies. More than that and he wouldn't be able to fight them off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if Hylia had heard his prayers, the outline of a 7-11 came into his vision. And, upon closer inspection, there were only two of the undead inside of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow quickened his pace toward the convenience store, gripping tighter onto Four than earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the doors, missing the small jingle and greeting he used to hear from before the world turned upside down. Carefully, he put four down on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rainbow, I'm going to need you to be silent, okay?" Shadow told him in a shushed voice. He was afraid Four hadn't heard until the sick teen gave a weak nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Shadow slowly started to move toward the closest one standing where the instant noodles were shelved. He readied his bat and crawled behind the monster, careful not to make a sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he wasn't careful enough. Below his foot, the sound of a stick cracking echoed in the empty store, alerting the zombies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red, empty eyes fell onto his form and before he knew it, a mouth was kawing on the metal of his bat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Savagely, Shadow ripped the bat out of the creature's mouth, causing a few teeth to fall out of its rotting gums. Without hesitation, Shadow quickly raised his bat and slammed it into the head of the zombie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It collapses onto the ground, still. Not taking any chances, he pounds the bat all over the undead's body, making sure it stayed dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His bashing was interrupted by a scream near the entrance. He turned around and found Four struggling to crawl away from the second zombie, his sickly body tripping him and making it hard for him to escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow readied his bat once more and rushed in front of Four. Once there, he bashed the skull of the monster into the linoleum. With a loud crack that resonated from the floor and the creature, it stilled. He slammed his bat into its torso to make sure it was truly dead before dropping his bat and crouching to his brother, who was struggling to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rainbow. Rainbow, look at me," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panicked, green eyes stare into his blue ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Green, I need you to breathe, okay?" As he said this, he grabbed one of Green's hands and held it tightly. He grabbed the other hand and placed it on his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Copy me, okay? Deep breath in..." He inhaled through his nose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>1, 2 </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>, 3.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "And out..." He exhaled through his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green copied him but is unable to hold his breath for more than a second. So, Shadow kept repeating the process until the boy calmed and his breathing was even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four's eyes turned to their normal grey once more, indicating his calm. And with the panic gone, he collapsed, Shadow catching him to avoid injury. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Shadow picked his brother up and laid him down on the counter, using his backpack as a pillow. Once he was assured his twin was safe, Shade wandered around the store, looking for fuel, food and water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few bags of chips left unopened (How, he didn't know) and a partially drank bottle of soda. In the inedibles isle, he found a package of leggings and a gas canister. The last one. He shook it and found that, yes, there was a little bit of gas left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wandered until he couldn't find anymore to grab and returned to his brother as rich as a prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow jumped over the counter to the back where employees would normally work and looked for a stove of sorts, even one of those soup things they have every winter (he wished that they had them out and steaming this winter).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hylia seemed to be on his side that day. Somehow, by some magic, a small, portable stove was found on the ground. There was nothing to cook with but that didn't matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked up the stove (struggling as it was rather heavy) and placed it onto the counter. Then, he grabbed the small can of soup he had picked up in the very corner of the store. The top was already partially peeled and some of the liquid had leaked out but that didn't matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow plugged the gas canister into the side of the stove and clicked it on. Once the small flames had formed, he placed the opened soup can on top of the flames until the soup inside bubbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned the stove off to save what little gasoline they had and placed the stove back onto the floor. Carefully, he picked up what little soul he had and shook his brother awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Four, wake up. I have food."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a small, quiet groan, Four wakes up and pushes himself up into a sitting position. Once Shadow was sure he wouldn't fall over, he handed him the can, allowing him to drink from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Four eating, Shadow grabbed one of the unopened bags of chips and shoves them into his mouth, savoring their flavor. The sweet barbecue taste of the chips filled his taste buds and made his heart flutter in joy. It's been so long since he ate anything with flavor to it. Sadly, the dream is short lived as soon, the chips are gone. He fights the temptation to open the only other bag and shoves them into his backpack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed Four's soup can sitting  next to him on its side, indicating that his brother had finished eating. Shadow asked for Four's satchel, which he gave up without argument. Then, he pushed both bags to his side and sat down next to his brother, patting his lap as an invitation for Four to lay his head down on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow gently stroked his brother's hair, combing the oily, golden locks and lulling the boy to sleep. Slowly, Four's eyes began to drift close before his breathing slowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow didn't stop stroking his brother's hair after he fell asleep. He started humming an old song they used to hear on the radio a lot. He hated it before but now that he probably can never listen to it again....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never realized how cold he felt. And Four was still burning up yet he hasn't done anything about either problem. He laughed at himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I'm a stupid brother.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself as he gently left Four in search of items for a fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His find for a fire was larger than the food. All around him, there were wasted food cups, plastic, the bodies of the undead (though burning those things would be a bad idea since they'd just attract creatures), sticks, leaves, et cetera. Once again, goes behind the counter and piles all of his scraps together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, digging through Four's satchel, he pulls out Four's lighter (which never seems to run out of fuel...). Soon, a flame glows in the dark back of the counter, warming his body up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Instead of sitting next to Four again, he lies down by the fire, gazing into its orange glow. He can't sleep yet, no matter how much he wants to. He needs to keep watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mnn... Come back...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow was quick to his brother's side as soon as he heard his cries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't leave me.... Please..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rainbow, I'm here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please...." Tears trailed down Four's cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow grabs Four's hand and holds it tight. Shadow hummed the song from the radio. The one that he used to hate but was Four's favorite song at the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four began to calm, his cries quieting down until they silenced completely. Deciding it was best to stay with him, Shadow sat next to Four, once again combing his hair and humming to keep him calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As time went on, his eyes grew heavy. He needed to stay awake and keep them safe, though!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'But I'm so tired....'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exhaustion won against him and he found himself asleep.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>§§</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight was having a hard time walking in all this snow. He was lucky that he had such a heavy coat (though, he needed better jeans) otherwise, he'd be frozen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolfie sniffed the air around him, searching for enemies and possible safe havens to rest in. Eventually, he barked and wagged his tail, indicating that he found a safe place. Twilight smiled and patted his head before following him to the location.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, the shape of a convenience store began to form in front of him, beckoning him to go inside. From the glass, however, he noticed an orange glow from the counter, making him suspicious. Although, judging by Wolfie's relaxed posture, it was probably safe. Still, he pulls out one of his stakes, just in case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight gingerly opened the door, careful not to make a sound as he entered the building. A zombie's body lay at his feet, it's brain and torso deformed and bashed it with blood soaking all over the floor and itself. It's organs and bones stuck out slightly, making him cringe in disgust. Next to it lies a metal bat. The murder weapon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of crackling fire and snoring steals his attention as he turns his head and finds two kids that looked no older than six sleeping on the counter. He walked towards the pair, inspecting them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked identical in their faces. Most likely brothers. However, one had black and violet hair while the other was a blonde. Along with that, the blonde had lighter skin than the other. Even so, it was obvious that they were related.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What concerned Twilight most was that the blonde one's face was flushed and he was sweating in the middle of winter, signifying a fever. A common sign of infection. He reached out to the kid to inspect his body when he felt a punch to the jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't touch him!" The violet one yelled, his fists clenched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't going to hurt him, I promise. I just needed to know if he was infected, 's'all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The volet one scowled yet seemed to relax a little. "Well, he's not, okay? Otherwise he... Wouldn't be here...,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolfie rushed to Twilight's side and growled at the kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhh. It's okay, boy..." Twilight whispered to calm his dog down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind the violet one, the blonde began to squirm and whine, alerting them both and having the violet one to rush to his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay Four, shh. It's okay. I'm here,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight and Wolfie relaxed, Twi putting his stake away into his bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked closer to the bays, yet kept his distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what're you kids doing 'ere?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're not kids! We're 16,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight decided not to question their height. "Well, what happened to ya'll? Especially yer brother, there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The violet one turned slightly to him. "He gets sick and cold really easily, so we camped in here for tonight. He has the flu but nothing worse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight hummed and walked closer before sitting on the opposite counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pardon me for not asking sooner but what are yer names?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's yours, first?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight sighed at the stubbornness of the kid, though it was understandable. He was the one to barge in on them, not the other way around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name's Twilight. My dog here is Wolfie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wolfie?" the violet one giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep. 'Cause he looks like a wolf. Now what about you two. Names?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The violet one turned to him once more. "I'm Shadow. This here is my brother, Four."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>